lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Cindy Chandler
"Cindy" redirects here. For other uses see disambiguation page: Cynthia (in flashback) | Last= (in flashback) | Flashback1=N/A | Name=Cindy Chandler | Age=Unknown | Place=Sydney, Australia | Status=Alive, with the Others | Family=Unknown | Profession=Oceanic Airlines Flight Attendant | ReasonAus=...working as a flight attendant with Oceanic | ReasonTrip=...working as a flight attendant with Oceanic | Actor=Kimberley Joseph | Images=Images of Cindy Chandler | MPNo=True |}} Cindy Chandler is a flight attendant of Oceanic Airlines. She was in the tail section of Flight 815 when it crashed. She went missing during the Tailies' journey across the Island to join the beach camp and appears to be living with the Others along with the other captured people. During her time with The Others, she has acted as the caretaker of Zack and Emma, two children who survived the Flight 815 crash. Before the crash Cindy appears to be of Australian origin, and was the unrequited love of Gary Troup, who dedicated his novel Bad Twin to her. He was reportedly "completely smitten" with her. In an interview as part of The Lost Experience, Troup commented that she was the girl who had changed his mind about marriage. Cindy was also given a role in Troup's book, as main protagonist Paul Artisan speaks to a flight attendant named Cindy while on an Oceanic Airlines flight to Sydney. Prior to the crash of Oceanic Flight 815, Cindy had a short conversation with Jack, and gave him extra vodka. Minutes later, she noticed Charlie's odd behavior, and chased him down the fuselage to the toilets, where he hid to take drugs moments before the plane began to experience turbulence. Cindy made it back to the tail end of the plane just before Oceanic Flight 815 broke in half and crashed into the sea by the mysterious Island. On the Island Season 1 (Days 1-44) After the crash, Cindy, like many others, helped the wounded get to shore. Eko asked Cindy to watch over the children, Emma and Zack. Cindy acted as their primary caretaker before they were taken by The Others on Day 12. Also on the first day of the crash, Cindy told the other survivors that the plane had been 1,000 miles off course before it had crashed, and she asked some of them to construct a signal fire in order for any search planes to see them. Later, Cindy suggested that Nathan had not been on the plane, using her talent of remembering faces; however, this talent turned out to be exaggerated, as she did not recognise the raft survivors or the fact that Goodwin had not been present on the flight. Cindy later lived in the Arrow with the rest of the Tailies, and discovered Jin on the beach while fishing with Libby. The group kept Jin tied to a tree, until during an aborted escape attempt when he ran into Michael and Sawyer as they were landing on the beach nearby. The group then put the three strangers in the tiger pit that Ana-Lucia had built. Season 2 (Days 44-67) After Ana-Lucia, the leader of the tailies, is convinced that Sawyer, Jin and Michael were survivors of Flight 815, the group made plans to travel across the Island to the main survivors' camp. Later Ana-Lucia, Libby, Mr. Eko, Michael, Sawyer and Jin returned to the arrow station, where Cindy and Bernard had stayed. the safe place away from the Others.]] As the group trekked across the Island to meet up with the rest of the survivors, Cindy unexpectedly disappeared as the Tailies attempted to move an injured Sawyer up a steep hill using an improvised stretcher. She was last seen passing Libby a stick halfway up the slope, but by the time the group got to the top of the hill, and realized she was not there, they could find no sign of her. Eko would not let Ana-Lucia go and look for her, believing that is what "They" wanted her to do. Immediately after this, the sound of whispers could be heard in the jungle, forcing the group to run, believing that she was silently taken by the Others. Season 3 (Days 68-93) About a month later, Jack who had been captured by the Others, was temporarily placed in one of the outdoor animal cages. He woke up and saw Cindy and a group of strangers, including some Tailies, watching him. He recognized her, and asked her how she ended up with them. Cindy replied that the answer was "not that easy". Jack became angry, and asked her what she was doing there. She said they were there "to watch". Emma, one of the children from the Tail Section, approached Cindy and whispered to her if she could ask Jack how Ana-Lucia was doing. Jack, who remembered Ana-Lucia's death, shouted that if she had something to watch, that she should just go and watch it. Abashed, Cindy led the rest of the group away from the cages. She was later seen at the trial of Juliet. in the cages area. ]] Later, on the main Island, Cindy left the The Barracks with the rest of the Others. Locke helped her assemble her tent during the first night of camp in an open field, and she thanked him telling him it would've taken her hours if she did it by herself. She told Locke not to mind the stares he was getting from some of the others, because they were just excited that he was finally there with them. She said that they had been waiting for him for a long time. Later she is seen watching, along with Zack and Emma, when Locke refuses to kill his father, who was tied to an ancient mysterious Pillar. The Lost Experience / Bad Twin Cindy is also featured in the Lost Experience, where it is said she was in a romantic relationship with the author of Bad Twin, Gary Troup. He gave her a cameo role in the book, as well as dedicating it to her. It is unclear if this relationship is canon, as it has never been mentioned in the show itself (Cindy, for example, has never tried to find out if he survived). Trivia *Cindy appears in 10 episodes so far. *Cindy was supposed to be the crew member whose body Shannon cried over in the Pilot. This was scrapped when the writers needed a crew member to tell the tailies they were flying off course before the crash. They chose to allow Cindy to be the crew member. *Cindy's last name is Chandler. A chandler is a person who makes and sells candles. Dr. Marvin Candle/Mark Wickman/Edgar Halowax appears in the Dharma orientation films/videos. Unanswered questions * What happened to her when she was taken, and why? * Did Cindy ever try to get away from the Others? * Does she know that her lover Gary Troup was on Oceanic Flight 815 and that he died? * If Cindy moved to the front of the plane to follow Charlie, why did she land in the water with the tail section? Chandler Chandler Chandler Category:Unsolved Chandler Chandler, Cindy Chandler, Cindy C C C